Madness
by MusicalCondom
Summary: Maka has a little issue with Asura. Care to find out what it is? Rated M for a lemon...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

_Maka: So what did I need to see?_

_Asura: Hehe, you didn't tell her...?_

_Me: Did she need to know?_

_Maka: W-What?_

_Me: Forget it! Let's get this party started!_

_Asura: *chuckles*_

_Maka: o.o_

* * *

Maka was surrounded by scarves. It was hard to breathe. She heard the sound of yelling and screaming, but couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. One sounded particularly familiar..

"Maka!" She squirmed, trying to break free..

'Soul...' She thought as the scarves tightened. A sickening scream was heard and she knew who it was... She kept squirming, thinking,

'No, no! Not Soul! Please! Don't be dead!' She began getting shook around, realizing quickly that they were moving. She shut her eyes, and didn't open them again. She slipped into a black, peaceful darkness. When she woke, she really didn't like where she was. It was a dusty place, and it smelled of mold. She also didn't like what position she was in. She was tied down, legs open, on a large, red bed, immobilized. Squirming around, she noticed that a man was sitting at the edge of the bed, watching her silently.

"Let me go," She growled. The scarves covering the man's face slid away slowly, showing her what he looked like.. A wide smirk was on his face.

"Now, tell me, my love... Why would I do that?" A scarf caressed her stomach, making her shiver. She tried getting away, but he just chuckled.

"It's no use. You're never going to get away... You're mine.." His deep, husky voice made her tremble.. He came close to her, smiling.

"Now. Why don't you tell me, Maka.. Who owns you?" His hand went up into her shirt, groping her breast shamelessly. She gasped, then squirmed again, trying to get away.

"Not you, that's for damn sure. Now remove your hand before I castrate you with a rusty spoon!" She growled. He licked up her neck, making her bite her lip.

"Not the right answer." He stated calmly as he tightened his grip on her breast... She held back a scream in pain... His red eyes glued on her face.

"I won't ask again. Who owns you?" He smirked as she whimpered softly..

"You.." It came as a small mutter out of her mouth.. He sucked on her neck, leaving a mark, then nibbled on her earlobe..

"Not loud enough. Say it louder." He whispered hotly in her ear. She whimpered then moaned.

"You...!" He chuckled.

"Good girl." He stated as he took off her bra. She went wide eyed as he lowered his mouth down to her nipple then latched on.

"S-Stop...!" She groaned as he sucked on one of her breasts, while kneading the other with his hand.. He ignored her request, continuing to suck... He nipped the pink peak, making her arch her body to him slightly. He switched to the other, giving it the same treatment. She moaned, then thought,

'Damn it. Stop moaning. Stop responding.' She chanted over and over in her head. It worked pretty well until his hand slipped into her skirt, massaging her through her underwear. He chuckled.

"You're really wet, Maka... Are you sure you don't want this?" His massaging got rougher, making her moan and whimper.

"Ah-Asuraaaa!" She moaned. He chuckled, tearing her panties off. He slid one finger into her, noting how tight she was. Her eyes went wide, and bit her lip, holding back a cry in pain. He waiting a moment, then slowly began pumping, making her squeak, moan, whimper, and groan. He felt himself grow harder from the face and sounds she was making. He added a second finger, stretching her out. Her moaning got louder.

"Nnnngh..." He scissored his fingers slightly, making her yelp.

"Does my sexy little princess like this?" He licked his lips. She didn't respond, so he began pumping his fingers quickly.

"Answer me, my sweet. Do you like it?" He nipped the soft spot on her neck, then hit her g-spot with his fingers. She cried out in pleasure, bucking her hips.

"A-ah! Yes!" She moaned, giving up, thinking,

'**_Fuck_** it.' He hit the same spot, pounding his fingers into it. She cried out as her body tightened, then she released. She was covered in sweat and was panting.. Asura smiled.

"We're not done yet, my love.. I want to taste you." He lowered his head down to her netherlips and she squirmed.

"No!" She cried out.

"Let me eat you out." He simply stated, keeping a serious face. She shuddered then stayed still, just staring at him.

"How can you keep a straight face while saying that?!" He smiled and took advantage, licking her entrance slowly. She shuddered and moaned, losing her train of thought. He licked again, realizing she tasted better than could have ever imagined. She bucked slightly and he chuckled.

"Impatient?" He questioned huskily.

"F-Fuck you." She managed to groan.. He ignored the comment, sucking on the nub above her entrance. She moaned loudly, shivering at the feeling. He traced down a vein he found, entering her with his tongue.. He went past a small grove, making her gasp. He went over it again with his tongue, and she came in his mouth. He lapped it up eagerly, then slid up her body. He kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She tasted herself in the kiss... She bit down on his tongue, now tasting blood.. He withdrew, growling slightly. He got undressed then climbed ontop of her, still growling.

"You're going to regret that." He pressed the head of his hard member to her entrance, making her squirm in fear.. He slammed into her, loving how pain crossed her face as she screamed. Blood stained his member and blended in with the sheets. He pulled out almost fully, then slammed back in, making her cry out again in pain and pleasure. He kept slamming into her, gripping her hips, forcing himself deeper... He groaned.

"Damn, Maka.. So tight and wet..." He kept a fast pace. She began bucking her hips, making him go deeper with each thrust. Needy moans and groaning filled the room as they kept at it until Asura slammed into a certain spot. She screamed his name in pleasure, shaking in excitement. He pulled almost fully out, remembering the angle, then slammed back in, hitting it much harder... she tightened, crying out. He kept repeating this process until she released, screaming again.

"A-ASURA!" He groaned, thrusting in deeper, then released as well, yelling her name.

"Maka!" His seed filled her and he thrusted a few more times, then pulled out. They were both covered in each other's fluids. He cut Maka lose, laying down, holding her close.

"Love ya, Maka." He chuckled as she snuggled close.

"... Love you too, you pervertive old man." They both smiled as they fell into a peaceful sleep..

* * *

_Maka: You.. BITCH!_

_Asura: I really like that story!_

_Me: Now, Maka.. Calm down..!_

_Maka: *Grabs a book then tries to chase us both down*_

_Me: Review! *Gets Maka-chopped* Ow! Damn it!_


End file.
